warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin
this is my first fanfic, sorry if some of it doesn't make sense. it is placed a twenty years after SkyClan leaves the forest. I want to give a special thanks to my friend Rainfeather, I am sure it would be a very different story without her! now I present, Rainbowstars Terror, by Cinder05030:) and Rain feather. Allegiances RiverClan: leader: '' Stonestar:'' Dark grey tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Sunstep: Cream she-cat with bright golden, feet, ears, tail tip, muzzle and underbelly and golden eyes. Med-cat: Blueheart: Light ginger tabby she-cat with a blue-grey underbelly, tail tip and one foot, as well as some white and some black splotches randomly placed over her fur and blue eyes. *'apprentice:' Flamepaw: Cream she-cat with bright ginger, feet, ears, tail tip, muzzle, underbelly, she has dark grey highlights and amber eyes. Warriors: Smokewave: blue grey and dark, almost black, grey tom with blue eyes. Poppypool: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Hollyfrost black and white she-cat with green eyes. Hazelflight: tan she-cat with odd Hazel colored eyes. Apprentice: Mistpaw Wolfthorn: a large, grey tom with green eyes and extra sharp claws Watersong: a blue grey she cat with blue eyes and one white foot. Goldenslash: a scared yellow tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Stickpaw Petalfall: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Bolderpaw Patchfur: molted grey and brown tom with a white under belly and golden eyes. Breezewing: a tan and white tom with blue eyes. Ravenmist: a black she-cat with grey and white markings, and very dark green eyes. Greypebble: she is a small grey and sandy gold she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. Apprenticis: Stickpaw: light brown tabby tom with very distinctive stripes and Amber eyes. Bolderpaw: brown, grey, and white tom with Amber eyes. Mistpaw: dark grey she-cat with white feet, tip tail, and underbelly she has blue eyes. Queens: Cherryflower: ginger she cat with indistinctive tabby stripes, a blue-grey underbelly, and green eyes. Cherryflower's and Smokewave's kits: Rainbowkit: light ginger she-kit with a blue-grey under belly, and bright orange tabby stripes, she has white fore-paws and golden splotches over her fur, she has one green eye, and one very odd violet eye. Pinekit: black tabby tom with orangey ginger stripes and amber eyes. Poolstone: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, still expecting Goldenslash's kits. Echoblaze: silver and ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Echoblaze's and Breezewing's kits: Rainkit: silver and ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Hollykit: silver and black she-kit with green eyes. Brightkit: silver and white she-kit with sky blue eyes. Elders: Spidersky: black and brown tom with blue eyes and extra long legs. Shadedapple: dark dappled she-cat. Rosefire: bright ginger tabby she-cat who's pelt seems to glow in the sunlight, she has amber eyes. WindClan: Leader: Timberstar: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Deputy: Kestrelash: light tabby tom with green eyes. Med-Cat: Emberrain: fiery ginger and blue grey she-cat with a black under belly and white feet and tip tail and amber eyes. Warriors: Flamemask: Black tom with a bright ginger face and green eyes. Pebbletalon: a grey tom with brown speckles and blue eyes. Russetfire: russet and bright ginger, tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Snakestreak: a slender grey tom with greyish blue eyes. Pepperbush: a white she-cat with black and brown speckles and greyish blue eyes. Suirrlerain: a Russet she-cat with some blue grey markings and blue eyes. Thorntail: a golden tom with spiky looking fur, and a bushy tail with amber eyes. Tangleslash: a scarred grey tom with green eyes and long fur. Tawnyash: a tawny and white tom with some grey markings and amber eyes. Hazlethicket: a grey and white she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Mousefrost: a dusky brown and white tom with green eyes. Brambleear: a dark brown and black tabby that has pointed ears and amber eyes. Apprentices: Foxpaw: a russet she-cat with green eyes. Owlpaw: a brown tom with amber eyes. Breezepaw: a black and white she-cat with sky blue eyes. Cloudpaw: a white she-cat with sky blue eyes. Stormpaw: a blue grey she-cat with dark stormy blue eyes. Queens: Willowstream: light brown and white she-cat with green eyes expecting Pebbletalon's kits. Iceflower: a white, light brown almost white, and light grey almost white, she-cat with green eyes, expecting Mousefrost's kits. Mintfire: bright ginger with grey tabby markings she cat with large deep green eyes, expecting thorntail's kits. Sparkripple: golden, ginger, and blue grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Sparkripple and Tangleslash's kits: Greykit: a grey she-cat with green eyes and long fur. Tinykit: a small grey tom with blue eyes.. Sunkit: golden, ginger, and blue grey tabby she-cat with Green eyes. Blackkit: Black she-kit with white feet, tip tail, and underbelly with amber eyes. Elders: Adderice: a black and white tom with greyish blue eyes Mintseer: bright ginger with grey tabby markings she cat with large deep green eyes. ThunderClan: Leader: Foreststar: Black tom with piercing green eyes. Deputy: Dapplerock: grey dappled she-cat with tawny eyes. Med-Cat: Stripedwing: white tom with a grey underbelly and fore paws and black tabby markings. Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Elders ShadowClan: Leader: Tawnystar: tawny and white she-cat with greenish, yellowish eyes and a black underbelly and forepaw. Deputy: Wingseer: black she-cat with a grey and white face, underbelly and tail tip, her feet are white as well, she has blue eyes. Med-Cat: Mintsoul: black, grey, brown and white tom with odd light green eyes. Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Elders More allegiances coming soon! Prolog Blueheart touched her nose to the MoonStone, it felt cold, that always meant what StarClan had for her, was not good news. Suddenly she felt heat scorch her fur, her eyes bolted open and she started circling, looking for her ancestors. "Birchstar? Flamestar? Dapplepelt? Icewisker? Shatteredice! where are you!", she had started yowling out their names. Her ancestors had brought her bad new before, but they had always been there to comfort her. but now, she was utterly alone. Suddenly, the fire took shape, she saw a cat prowling through the pine forest. The flames flared, and the wind howled. Rain started pouring and for a few heart beats, the flames and the storm raged at the same time, but separately, the winds dropped and the fire sizzled to a stop, the rain along with it. But the winds having not quite died, they seemed to whisper: "the storm in the pines will rage, the water helping the fire, the water a victim, with the wind and trees together, and the be shade will be chased away, The rain will fall in and soften it, when the storm is at its peak, and both will cease together, they will both lay rest in unease" The wind stopped and a rainbow of colors put the last of the embers to sleep. "RiverClan will survive. it has'' to!", Blueheart thought Chapter 1 Rainbowkit wiggled next to her mother, her brother opened his eyes already, she was afraid to, the world sounded scary. She had heard her mother talking about the battle at sunningrocks, the word blood had made her fur tingle with fear. She had felt her brothers bush up a little to, but in excitement. maybe he just wanted to defend the clan, she did two but... she didn't really know. "Mommy!!! can I go outside now!!! The longer I wait the longer until I become a warrior!!!", Pinekit yowled. "shhhhh! don't wake your sister, and you aren't going out until she's ready.", Cherryflower says. Rainbowkit felt tiny claws digging into her pelt. then she couldn't help gasping, and, as if it was instinct, her eyes darted open. she looked around, her eye adjusted immediately. It was dim and I stod up, surprising her brother who was still sitting on her. "Hay! You opened your eyes! Cherryflower! Rainbowkit opened her eyes!", Pinekit said. Cherryflower opened her eyes, and stared at her kit, her eyes wide, in an odd expression on her face. I blinked and said, "I-is something wrong?" "No." she said quickly her eyes softening, "No, your eyes are just... ''odd" "how are they odd?" she ventured "Come look. Both of you, come with me." As we walk out of the nursery the brightness overwhelmed my eye. I walk in a full circle. to take it all in. there are more cats then there are in the nursery. I should have expected that though. There are three apprentice's over by a proud looking dark grey tom and a cream she-cat with golden markings. It looks like they are a family. Two cats come in carrying bundles of leaves. The larger one is ginger and blue grey while the smaller one is cream with ginger markings. She saw a group of she-cat sharing tongues and eating some fish near the prey pile. Cherryflower lead us at a swift pace to a water whole. And I looked down. My face looked odd, I couldn't quite place it at first, but then Rainbowkit notices. "My eyes! Why are they like that!" She looked at the water, she saw two utterly different eyes. One was green like the eyes her mother had, one was a deep violet color. She felt her mothers tail sweeping over her spine "Your eyes are very pretty." Cherryflower pointed out. Rainbowkit straitened up "Of cores, I was just startled. May we and Pinekit go and play?" Rainbowkit straitened up but she was trying to convince herself as much as any cat. "Is there something wrong with me?" Chapter 2 Pinekit looked around the circle. There was Poolstone’s new litter here. They were born two moons ago. He was three moons old now, and Echoblaze’s kits were half a moon away from being apprentices. Poolstone’s new litter had Coldkit; a small white she-kit with blue eyes, Sparrowkit; a white tom with molted brown and black markings and green eyes Lightningkit; a black tom with jagged, white tabby stripes and blue eyes, Crowkit; a smoky grey tom with amber eyes. The new queen Hollyfrost was waiting all the kits in the nursery so the others could get some fresh air and take a break from their kits. ”Why would they want to take a break from us?” Pinekit thought. They were having a kit fight toms V.S. she-cats, and he didn’t envey Hollyfrosts unborn kits “There missing out, it’s too bad; this is going to be FUN! Rainbowkit is next to me, ooo and her violet eye is towards me.” He thought. His mind went back to when he found out her secret. Actually, that was when she learned there was something wrong with her; she is half blind. Spidersky, Shadedapple, and Rose fire were telling us about what blind was, I knew before her, she thought it was normal I guess. They said being blind is when you can’t see, and sometimes a cat can be half blind, so they can only see out of one eye. I saw her expression, her eyes would be green like mothers, but one was violet, and that eye was blind. “May the best kit win!” Hollyfrost said jumping up. This snapped Pinekit back to reality and he leaped on his sister before she could turn her good eye towards him. He did some hard blows over her ears and she pushed up with surprising strength making him topple to the ground. He felt her on top of him and she was scuffling on him and implying she was bringing many scratches to his side and he felt small paw cuffing his ears. Suddenly he felt Rainbowkit’s weight lift and he lurched forward and pinned down Coldkit, who seemed to be the culprit of cuffing his ears. Pinekit looked behind him to see Sparrowkit, Lightningkit and Crowkit were keeping Rainbowkit occupied.but wait, where were Echoblazes kits he looks in time to see Rainkit charging towards him to help Coldkit while Brightkit and are going to help Rainbowkit. Pinekit launches himself off of Coldkit sending her rolling backwards and hits Rainkits legs with enough force to make her fall over. Chapter 3 more coming soon